Alicephia (Wonderful World)
Summary Alicephia is a playable character in Wonderful World. She is Adopted by the great thief that troubles the world. She was picked up where she was abandoned at the roadside when Alicephia was a baby, and then she lives as a member of the world's Thieves known as the Finkley family. She is the red ripe among miserable men, and it is being tolerated from my colleagues. She trusts her friends and is tied by a solid bond, but her character is very bad for others and she is constantly looking down. It is selfish, such as going rampant immediately if it does not get it as desired, he swears a lot. Despite the power of the magic tool, she is the only person who can freely fly independently to any mind. Battle capability is low, but with the mobility she will trick her opponent, not surprisingly caught. She mainly aims at the treasures of ruins and treasures of rich houses. She likes thrilling things, she wants to capture as much as it is said to be dangerous. By stealing "Devil of Pupa" from Makai, it was decided to target life from the demon. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Alicephia Finkley (True Family Name Unknown.) Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Thief, Adopted Daughter, Treasure Hunter, Ruins Explorer, Orphan (Kid Only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Expert Thievery, Explosives Expert (Via Mr. Devil.), Limited Flight, Expert Stealth (Seems to do this when stealing from Rich Houses.) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Average Range (Would rather get up close and personal.). Standard Equipment: *'Mr. Devil' (A reusable organic explosive that is the Pupa of a would've-been powerful Demon literally called Satan.) *'(Unknown Name):' An unknown named plate resembling a surfboard that manipulates the air around it. It was obtained in Alicephia's first venture in the Ruins Intelligence: High (Has risen through the ranks of the Finkley family, and is now a full versed Thief.) Weaknesses: Is more of an aerial fighter than anything, & she is somewhat of an Airhead. Feats: Has prevented the birth of a potentially God-Like Demon by ripping its Pupa out, Alicephia's first venture into a ruin didn't include a Windboard in her arsenal; & she survived. She is among the elite of the Finkley name; though only because the men were failing at their job, She even encounters Orphe, who the two make deals that satisfy both sides. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wind Magic:' The Surfboard-Like plate is basically capable of this. It allows Alicephia to create minor sized tornados, allow her to fly given she has the plate, & create something that makes attacks untechable. *'Steal:' Alicephia's Original Ability. She steals 25% meter as she goes through the opponent, Air OK. *'I steal & attack the ass' hair.:' Alicephia's EX Ability. She attacks while obtaining two Counter Gauge Blocks from her opponent for abilities like Fatal Switch, Moment Attack, or Force Revival. Alicephia gets no meter gain from this. *'Flying Thief:' Allows Alicephia to airdash up to 4 times at once. Unaffected by Double Jumps, and can jump in-between dashes. *'Get over there, Mr. Devil:' Alicephia tosses a Satanic Pupa she dissected from a powerful Demon. Upon impact, it explodes, dealing minor damage. *'Do your best, Mr. Devil:' Alicephia tosses that same Pupa, as an Anti-Air Projectile. Explodes on impact. *'Emerald Gale:' Creates a mild tornado from Alicephia's hand. Could be used as a combo starter... *'Bash:' Alicephia hits the opponent from the air with her aerial surfboard. *'Gorgeous Kick:' Alicephia shoots a tornado from her foot to deal some damage. *'Brilliant Kick:' She can then cancel to do a diagonally kick. *'Sylph Trick:' Alicephia shoots two wind strands that mix together to create an above enemy trick not many would think unless they look up. *'Flip Cutter:' (Note: There is more than one version of this move...) **'S Version:' Alicephia flips forward, slashing with her Surfboard as she is in the air. **'HS Version:' Alicephia flips upward, taking out aerial foes like her with her Surfboard. *'Dodge with Flutter:' Alicephia stays in place while staying in the air for each time this is used. Height gets lower when used constantly. *'Aerial Wind:' Alicephia's Finish Skill. An effect occurs temporarily that makes nearly all her other attacks untouchable, and more powerful, especially kicks. Stats *'Height:' 151cm *'Weight:' 46kg *'Likes:' Ruining Ruins *'Hates:' Poverty *'Values:' Treasure, Fellows Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Thieves Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7